pmdrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Luxio
|Height = 1.02 m|Weight = 29.8 kg |Moveset (Insert the Moveset template here)= |Abilities = Intimidate, Guts |Nature = Hardy |Hold Item = Trap Scarf |Team Name, if no team put N/A = Paradise }} __TOC__ About :Luxio is an adolescent male Luxio, and currently a part of the unnamed main exploration team formed in Winds of Despair. He was formerly a novice explorer and bounty hunter, only caring about Poké, but he is on the way to being reformed with hope. Appearance :Luxio is a normal Luxio, with some key differences: his build is taller and leaner, his muzzle is pointier, his cheek and chin tufts sweep upwards, the 4-pointed star on his tail is sharper, and he has fangs poking out from under his upper lip. He also wears a Trap Scarf, and carries around a black Adventurer's Pack, pinned closed with the original Team Venom badge he kept from years ago. Personality :Luxio's nature is Hardy, and it shows best when he's alone or totally immersed in dungeoneering or another focus-intense task. He's never one to complain when the going gets tough, and thanks to his Guts ability and his stubborn "never-giving-up" attitude, he can withstand quite a few critical hits or Type-strong blows without fainting. He always claimed that he preferred working alone before he joined the team, but since then, he's become slightly more open and sociable to those within it, making the excuse that "openness is required for a team to work". :When he's not flying solo, however, his youth shines through. He's rather immature when it comes to talking with Pokémon he considers his friends, and finds that joking his way through a challenging situation can make it much more bearable. He also loves playing pranks, and will take any opportunity to fool his friends somehow. :But, this only applies to those close to him: otherwise, he's introverted to the point of being antisocial, and generally loathes having to act friendly to strangers or doing anything that doesn't suggest he's a battle-hardened toughie. This can make him seem very standoffish, and even frightening when other Pokémon meet him for the first time. Relations : Family :: Luxray :: Luxray is Luxio's father. He was a member of Team Venom, the last surviving Exploration & Rescue Team from an unknown Guild that was disbanded years prior. Together, he and Seviper trained Luxio from birth to be a top-ranking Explorer, until they left him behind while he was still a Shinx. He still hasn't forgiven them for it, but he loves them so much that he's dedicated his life to earning their company back regardless. Luxio: Dad... you always taught me the best lessons the hard way. I never appreciated them before you left, but they've helped me to survive alone for so long, and I wish you could know how glad I am that I got them. I hope you're proud of me and how far I've come as an Explorer, wherever you are. :: Seviper :: Seviper is Luxio's mother. She was a member of Team Venom, the last surviving Exploration & Rescue Team from an unknown Guild that was disbanded years prior. Together, she and Luxray trained Luxio from birth to be a top-ranking Explorer, until they left him behind while he was still a Shinx. He still hasn't forgiven them for it, but he loves them so much that he's dedicated his life to earning their company back regardless. Luxio: My mom was one of the coolest Explorers ever... I still can't believe she did what she did, but she taught me a lot and I can't thank her enough for the opportunities she's given me. Thanks, mom. I'll make it up to you. : Allies :: Swanna :: Swanna was the first Pokémon Luxio talked to after returning the Golden Ribbon. She took him back to her Inn after encountering him on a Berry-gathering trip, and after a heartfelt talk, he considers her his second mother to replace Seviper. He's incredibly close to her now, almost to the point of obsession, but you'll never see him fully own up to it. Luxio: Ah, Swanna... She reminds me way too much of how Mom used to be, and I missed her more than I ever realized. If anything happened to her..." He shook in place angrily just thinking about it. "...I-I don't even know what I'd do. :: Gabite :: Luxio was originally quite opposed to Gabite, seeing as their first interactions weren't the most positive, but after a talk about their backgrounds and motivations, he considers her at least a friend who can help him achieve his goals. Luxio: She's a smelly, slimy, bossy Dragon and I don't like her. She does have maps and treasure though, so maybe if I help her become an Explorer or whatever I can have those later. :: Harrison :: Luxio doesn't know Harrison too well, but he considers him a friend with an open mind. Luxio: Harrison's definitely a skilled fighter, and I respect him. No idea if he's fit to lead a Team, though. At all. :: Sol :: Luxio doesn't know Sol too well, but he considers her an acquaintance, and respects her as her closer friends do. Luxio: Uh... Hmm, Sol... Is that her name?... ...She's way too quiet, I don't really know a lot about her. I think she said she was a Human at some point, but at the same time I barely know what she sounds like. Um... She's cool, I guess. She is a dual Dragon- and Fighting-type, after all. :: Ixu (Gible) :: Luxio doesn't know Ixu too well, either, but he knows the Dragon- and Ground-type well enough to be wary of him. The first time he angered the Gible is sure to be his last, as well. In spite of all that, though, he's trying to befriend the child like everyone else on his Team. Luxio: Not gonna lie... Ixu scares me sometimes. ???: *distant laughter* Luxio: Hey, QUIET! You'd be scared too if you've been through what I have! That Gible has a gleam in his eyes... :: Travis (Dewott) :: Like most of his team, Luxio knows pretty much nothing about Travis, but he finds the Dewott's apparent zeal for exploring a little unnerving, especially considering his own sobering experiences in the field. Luxio: Sure, he has a new name, whatever... it's nothing to get so worked up over. He seems way too worked up over a lot of stuff, actually. All the time. Calm down, guy, you've got a whole life ahead of you. :: Vaporeon :: Luxio is generally unfamiliar with Vaporeon, but from what he does know of her and her attitude, he thinks that ruffling her fins always makes for the best reactions. Luxio: I dunno, it's pretty fun to mess with her. : Adversaries :: None Logs Oct. 23rd 2017 LVL 21 --> 22 (+1) In Forest of Shadows, running from Gabite, Dewott and Cubchoo. Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Electric-Type Category:Winds of Despair